Compromis
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Et si Erik avait pu penser et discuter une dernière fois après s'être battu contre Charles sur cette plage de Cuba en 1962. Cela aurait-il tout changé?


**Coucou!**

**Pour mon anniversaire, je vous offre une série d'OS. Celle-ci porte sur un couple que j'adore.**

**J'aimerais dédier cette OS à Kattbjorn. :) Merci d'être aussi gentil toutes les deux et de faire de si belle histoires ! **

**Bonne lecture!^^**

Compromis

**Cuba, 1962**

Les missiles explosés tandis que Charles et Erik se battaient.

Erik donna un coup de poing à Charles, s'en voulant déjà. Pourtant, il devait le protéger, quitte à le blesser. Il était trop naïf pour son propre bien. Il se releva et vu que Charles avait réussi : plus aucun missile à diriger vers les humains!

Il n'en voulait pas à Charles, il l'admirait. Il avait détourné son attention pour protéger les humains. Pourquoi? A lors qu'il allait de toute façon exterminer les nôtres? Pourquoi protéger une espèce qui allait de toute façon disparaître?

Il ne comprenait pas son ami sur son point de vue. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir ainsi, les différents entre le télépathe et lui toujours en place.

Le manipulateur de métal ne voulait pas le perdre et pourtant, il l'avait déjà perdu vu le regard que lui lancer son ami. Ou ex-ami ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait envers cet homme, debout fièrement devant lui, attendant sa prochaine action.

Oui, il était beau et fier ainsi. Sa combinaison lui moulant son corps et dévoilant ses courbes. Erik savait que s'ils devenaient ennemis, il trouverait toujours Charles sur son chemin.

Il était perdu. Que faire? Il y a quelques instant encore, il aurait simplement recruté le plus de mutants possibles puis serait partis, mais dans le regard du télépathe, il décelait de la déception, de la trahison, du remord, de la tristesse mais aussi un infime espoir et... de l'amour?

Il le savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas se plonger dans le regard su télépathe. Il l'avait su la première fois lorsque celui-ci avait sauté à l'eau pour l'empêcher de mourir noyé à poursuivre Shaw. Il avait su à ce moment-là que jamais il ne pourrait abandonner cet homme.

Voilà pourquoi il avait voulu s'enfuir dans la nuit, sans le télépathe pour le retenir. Mais Charles avait compris qu'il le ferait et l'avait attendu. C'est à cause de lui qu'il était revenue, c'est à cause de lui qu'il avait cherché les mutants et les avait aidé, à sa manière.

Jamais Charles n'avait dévié de son chemin. Etait-ce vraiment ça qu'il voulait? Etre loin de Charles, ennemi? Si cela permettait la sécurité de Charles, oui.

Mais, ne cherchait-il plutôt pas des excuses? Et si Charles avait raison? Lui n'avait jamais aussi puissant qu'en compagnie de Charles.

Et quel est vraiment le pouvoir de Charles? Il se souvint de ride de conversation entre Raven et sa soeur qu'il avait entendu_. Tu devrais mieux te contrôler, c'est dérangeant pour les autres. _Est-ce que derrière ce visage serein, Charles ne souffrait pas de brider sa mutation? L'avait-il déjà réellement expérimenté? S'était-il déjà entrainé?

Erik se mit à haïr la mutante pour les paroles dures qu'elle avait eu envers le télépathes, car il ne doutait pas que celui-ci avait bridé son don à la demande de sa "sœur".

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas un pouvoir qu'il n'est pas là et ne fait pas souffrir.

Et de toute manière, s'il restait, qu'est-ce que cela changerait? Il aiderait Charles à construire son école pour mutants, Charles à entrainer son don... Entrainer son don...

"Charles, puis-je te demander une dernière discussion? demanda Erik. En privé, ajouta-il.

-Bien sur, Erik. Même si je sais que cela ne servirait à rien, tu as déjà fais ton choix", répondit Charles.

Cela fit l'effet d'un poignard d'enfonçant dans son cœur au manipulateur de métal qui encaissa douloureusement le regard déçu de Charles.

Etait-il trop tard? Allait-il perdre cet homme auquel il tenait tant? Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il ressentait envers le télépathe. Un tel don, pouvoir contrôler les esprits de n'importe qui, aurais-du lui faire peur. Le jeune professeur aurait pu rentrer dans son esprit et manipuler son esprit pour qu'il arrête sa chasse à Schmidt.

Pourtant, il l'avait toujours laissé choisir. Toujours.

Charles Xavier était tout l'opposé de Sébastian Shaw. Pourtant, tout homme se doit d'avoir une part d'ombre, de s'énerver. Est-ce qu'il se retenait en permanence à cause de son pouvoir? Des dires de Raven? Il devait être très frustrant de faire avec sa sœur inconfortable avec son physique et qui se fiche complètement de votre pouvoir. Charles était aussi borné que lui. Comme s'il semblait convaincu de ses dires. Comme moi avec mon passé.

Qu'avait vécu Charles pour le rendre aussi convaincu de ses dires. Quelque chose de grave, quelque chose qui le faisait encore avoir des cauchemars? Etait-il en colère contre son bourreau ou non?

_La meilleure des vengeances est le pardon_. Le professeur le lui avait dit ça un jour. Le savait-il parce qu'il l'avait expérimenté?

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Shaw, on aurait dit que celui-ci savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Comme s'il avait...tout prévu. Schmidt l'aurait-il manipulé pour qu'il pense ainsi, pour qu'il fasse exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse? Qu'il continu son œuvre.

Un haut-le-cœur le prit à cette pensée.

Mais en y repensant, le pardon est peut-être une bonne vengeance. _Elle te libère et elle rend dingue ton bourreau qui n'attend qu'une chose: que tu le haïsses. Tu t'en sors alors que ton bourreau perd tout_. C'était les paroles que Charles avait murmuré alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque. Très bas mais il les avait entendu. S'était-il vengé de cette manière?

Il savait que cette curiosité qu'il avait envers son ami n'était pas celle qu'avait un ami "normal". Après tout, un ami digne de ce nom ne voudrait pas embrasser son ami, l'enlacer, n'était pas nauséeux à l'idée de frapper son ami et avoir envie de vomir après l'avoir fait? Il n'avait pas des papillons dans le ventre devant la porte de la chambre de son ami en imaginant ce qu'elle peut renfermer ni l'envie de tout savoir sur l'autre? N'est-ce pas?

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Erik? "demanda froidement Charles.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu ce qu'avait fait Charles. Il était sur la plage de Cuba mais plus rien ne bouger. Tous les autres mutants dormaient et rien ne bougeait du côté des humains. Attend, c'est Charles qui les aurait endormie? Son ami était plus puissant qu'il ne le laissait croire. Il se demandait quels étaient les limites de son ami. S'il en avait...

"Charles, quel est ton don véritablement? Et quel en sont ses limites ?

-C'est pour me demander ça que tu voulais me parler? cria Charles, exaspéré. Tu te fous de moi?

-Non, répondit calmement Erik, curieux de voir la suite des réactions du télépathe.

-A vrai dire, elle n'en sait rien car mon don ne lui plaît pas. Elle en a peur. Elle ne m'aime que sans ma télépathie. Mais ça fait partie de moi! Je ne peux pas m'en séparer!

-Cela te fait-il souffrir de brider ton pouvoir? interrogea, inquiet, le maitre du métal.

-Autant que si une pièce de métal me traversait le crâne à chaque secondes du jour et de la nuit, expliqua amèrement Charles.

Cette réponse saigna un peu plus le cœur d'Erik.

-Pourquoi ne développes-tu pas ton pouvoir?

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je? cria Charles. Jamais je ne pourrais l'utiliser car tout le monde aura peur de moi! Je peux faire ce que je veux de n'importe qui! Je ne sais même pas quels sont mes limites! Je ne sais pas si je ne peux pas faire de la télékinésie après tout! Et pourquoi ne pas contrôler le temps et la nature vu que je peux communiquer avec eux? "

Charles semblait craquer. Toujours à s'occuper des autres pour éviter de penser au fait qu'il lui été interdit d'être lui-même.

D'être un mutant.

Il avait encore beaucoup de question à poser à Charles. Mais le voir comme ça, à bout, les larmes prêtes à couler, quelque chose en lui s'agita et il balança son sac en même temps qu'il allait enlacer le télépathe. Celui-ci se débattit avant de s'effondrer en pleurs.

Beaucoup de chose rester à voir et à faire mais pour l'instant, Erik était bien.

Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouver sa place, d'être là où il devrait être.

Les lèvres de Charles le narguait, il en était sur. Le télépathe releva des yeux bleus encore plus profond du aux larmes. Il ne tint pas et embrassa doucement l'homme dans ses bras.

Charles, d'abord surpris, fondit dans ses bras avant de répondre timidement à son baiser. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il avait des sentiments confus envers l'autre homme et il avait toujours eu envie d'embrasser Erik, sans savoir d'où venait cette idée.

Erik lécha ses lèvres et Charles ouvrit ses lèvres en réponse. Leur langues entamèrent un doux ballet alors qu'ils gémissaient tous les deux à ce contact.

Finalement, ils rompirent leur baiser lorsque le manque d'air faillit les faire tomber dans les pommes. Respirant de manière profonde et saccadés, ils se regardèrent front contre front.

"Nous n'y arriverons jamais si nous continuons de cette manière, chacun campant ses positions. Je ne veux pas te perdre Erik, souffla Charles. Je suis prêt à faire des compromis si tu en fais. Par contre, je garde la même position pour les humains, pas besoin de les exterminer pour vivre. Et puis, il n'y aurait plus de mutants dans ce cas-là, vu que la plupart des mutants ont des parents humains.

-D'accord, chacun 50 -50. Je ne veux pas non plus te perdre, murmura Erik. On le fera ensemble. Je t'aiderais...

-Et tu m'aideras, finit le télépathe. Je suis prêt à t'attendre toute ma vie Erik. Je tiens trop à toi pour faire autrement. Compromis?

-Compromis, » promis Erik.

**Dans une limousine, 2012, New York**

"Je suis fier de toi, de ce que tu as fait, dit une voix, allongé sur le siège.

-Non, nous avons fait, repris un homme allongé dans les bras de l'autre.

-C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pris la bonne décision à Cuba. Qui sait quel aurait pu être notre présent si je t'avais abandonné sur cette plage. Je n'ose pas imaginer une vie sans toi, à présent. Je ne regrette pas mon chois. Même si cela a été difficile certaines fois, passer un seul moment de bonheur en ta compagnie vaut bien toutes les souffrances du monde.

-Erik...

-Oui, Charles, grâce à toi je suis enfin moi et non la création de Shaw Tu m'as fait comprendre beaucoup de choses et m'a permis d'accepter mon passé et de vivre avec. Je suis heureux grâce à toi, Charles. Je suis fier de pouvoir dire que je suis un mutant, Magnéto, faisant parti des X-men, professeur à l'institut Xavier...

-Je n'ai toujours pas compris comme tu as pu me convaincre d'appeler l'institut Xavier et non Xavier-Lehnsherr, bougonna Charles.

-... Et moi, d'être un professeur! Mais surtout, je suis fier du chemin qu'on a parcouru ensemble et d'être ton mari, finit Erik.

-Non, tu as voulu m'épouser que pour dire : Vous voyez, cet homme est à moi! Pas touche ou je mors!," rétorqua le télépathe.

Erik rit à cette remarque. Oui, il était jaloux et possessif mais Charles m'aimait comme ça, il le savait. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis Cuba, surtout Charles et lui. Ils s'étaient mariés, ils avaient combattus pour les mutants, Charles l'avait aidé avec son passé, ses cauchemars et à développer son don. Lui, il avait réussi à imposer le pouvoir de Charles, à obliger celui-ci à l'utiliser après que Charles lui ait raconté son passé et à ne plus en avoir peur. Il avait construit le L'Institut Xavier ensemble et lui avait détruit le Cerebro le moment venu -Charles n'en avait pas besoin-.

Ils avaient fait des conférences, recruter de nouveaux X-men et trouver de nouveaux enfants,... Aujourd'hui, et depuis une quinzaine d'années, les mutants étaient acceptés, Charles le conseiller officieux du président et son meilleur ami, Ministre des mutants sur papier mais leader des mutants et des X-mens et professeur en réalité. Son "assistant", Hank, était en réalité le ministre à sa place même s'il demandait souvent conseil à son mentor.

Oui, il était heureux. E n paix avec son passé et lui-même. Il regarda son mari dans ses bras. Ils avaient été à un gala aujourd'hui et Charles avait - encor -reçu le prix Nobel de la paix mais aussi un prix Nobel de littérature et de science. Mais, grande nouvelle, on avait créé un prix Nobel spécialement pour lui, Erik Lehnsherr. Le prix Nobel du courage et de la rédemption. Il avait eu les larmes aux yeux en voyant le regard fier, rempli d'amour et de tendresse lorsque Charles le lui avait remis. Ils avaient reçu beaucoup de récompenses tous les deux, des médailles officiels de la part de différents présidents et des médailles mutants offerte par les mutants eux-mêmes à leur deux leader.

Il était fier du chemin parcouru en 50 ans. Il voulait exterminer les mutants 50 ans auparavant et maintenant, ces mêmes humains lui décernent un prix pour avoir protéger les mutants et les humains et avoir réussi à faire le bon choix car rédemption, c'était forcément de Charles.

Il observa à nouveau son mari. Le visage détendu et serein comme jamais -plus de souci ni de douleur du au bridage de son don-, les yeux fermés, dormant doucement, ses cheveux toujours aussi bien coiffés et bouclés, un petit sourire...

Il n'avait pas pris une ride. Tout comme lui. Une mutante leur avait offert la jeunesse éternelle. Leur physique ne changera pas, figé à leurs trente ans. Cela leur avait fait peur mais ils avaient pris le parti de profiter de chaque instant et de leur famille.

Oui, leur famille.

"Erik? souffla Charles, à moitié endormi.

-Rendors-toi, Liebe. Je ne fais que penser.

-Ne pense pas trop alors. J't'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi", sourit Erik.

Puis il s'installa confortablement près de Charles.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de choisir de réviser ses positions et d'accepter les compromis. Il aurait manqué une vie de bonheur avec Charles Xavier-Lehnsherr, son époux.

**Voilà! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Dois-je me cacher en Amazonie et éviter les tomates?**

**A bientôt !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
